1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display systems and accessories and, in particular, to a portable exhibit system including a graphic panel and a collapsible frame.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for manufacturing and service businesses to set up temporary displays to show their products and services at trade shows, conventions and the like. The types of displays vary greatly and can include a simple presentation panel, a single booth or an elaborate combination of booths that extend over a large area. The traditional display typically involves one or more tables on which information or samples are presented, together with a vertical graphic display on which, for example, company logos and product information are illustrated. In addition, the traditional portable displays are generally modular which enables them to be set up quickly, as in a convention hall, and this modularity also enables them to be quickly removed at the end of the show.
Unfortunately for even the simplest of the traditional portable displays, substantial cost and time are involved in the manufacturing, shipping, assembling and disassembling of these displays. As a result, there exists a need for a less expensive, modular and easily erectable portable exhibit system which can be arranged in different configurations as different portable display needs arise.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the traditional portable displays by providing a portable exhibit system that includes a graphic panel and collapsible or disassembleable frame which are inexpensive, easily erectable and downwardly modular. The graphic panel includes a display surface having one or more pole pockets within which is inserted a connected set of poles that are also attached to one another by at least one resilient cord which aids in the dismantability and portability of the graphic panel. The frame includes a set of base supports that are respectively connected to a set of support hubs, where the support hubs horizontally support a base support pole and each support hub vertically supports an upright pole. Each upright pole has a first end coupled to each support hub and a second end used to support the connected set of poles associated with the graphic panel.